starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Konsei Chronicles/Thomas Cutter
Below is a list of Thomas Cutter's Pokemon in order of when he received or caught them. Blastoise Blastoise was Thomas' starter Pokemon that he received from Professor Sycamore as a Squirtle in Kalos. Being confident in his abilities and kind of heart he has a sense of duty to protect others that cannot protect themselves. Being able to take most attacks and dish damage out regularly Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle during Thomas' match in the Cyllage Gym against Grant's Tyrunt. During his time as a Wortortle he was increasingly looked up to as the leader of Thomas' team by Thomas' other Pokemon. Wartortle evolved into Blastoise during Thomas' match in the Laverre Gym against Valerie's Sylveon. Thomas was eventually given a Mega Ring and Blastoisinite by Professor Sycamore shortly before challenging the Kalos Elite Four. Blastoise then became Thomas' ace in the whole due to the powerful effects of mega evolution. It was Mega Blastoise that beat Champion Tobias team of legendary Pokemon in Unova. Blastoise's most commonly used moves include Auru Sphere, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Rapid Spin, and Skull Bash. Chesnaught Chesnaught was caught as a Chespin on Kalos Route 2. Chesnaught's most commonly used moves include Brick Break, Energy Ball, Giga Impact, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Solar Beam, and Wood Hammer. Delphox Delphox was caught as a Fennekin on Kalos Route 2. Delphox's most commonly used moves include Blast Burn, Calm Mind, Fire Blast, Heat Wave, Mystical Fire, Psychic, and Shadow Ball. Greninja Greninja was caught as a Kroakie on Kalos Route 2. Greninja's most commonly used moves include Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Nightslash, Scald,Substitute, and Water Shuriken. Talonflame Talonflame was caught as a Fletchling at Santalune Forest in Kalos. Fletchling started off as Thomas' main Pokemon to use against the various fighting types used by trainers throughout Kalos. Fletchling then evolved into Fletchinder after defeating Viola's Vivillon at the Santalune Gym. As a Fletchinder it started to be more aggressive towards other Pokemon. Squirtle would regularly drench it with water gun to keep it from going to far. It would evolve into Talonflame after defeating Ramos' Gogoat at the Coumarine Gym. Subsequently it became even more aggressive and started bullying Thomas' other Pokemon. It wasn't until Wartortle saved Talonflame from a horde of Haunter on Kalos Route 14 that Talonflame started to behave and started respecting Wartortle as the lead Pokemon of Thomas' team. Talonflame's most commonly used moves include Acrobatics, Aerial Ace,Brave Bird, Flamethrower, Flareblitz, Roost, and Steel Wing. Azumaril Azumaril was caught as an Azurill on Kalos Route 3. Azumaril's most commonly used moves include Aqua Ring, Bounce, Bubble Beam, Double-Edge, Play Rough, Surf, and Superpower. Gyarados Gyarados was caught as a Magikarp on Kalos Route 3. Gyarados' most commonly used moves include Aqua Tail, Bite, Bounce, Dark Pulse, Giga Impact, Earthquake, and Ice Fang. Roserade Roserade was caught as a Budew on Kalos Route 4. Roserade's most commonly used moves include Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Leech Seed, Petal Dance, Sludge Bomb, Stun Spore, and Venoshock. Gardevoir Gardevoir was caught as a Ralts on Kalous Route 4. Gardevoir's most commonly used moves include Calm Mind, Echoed Voice, Focus Blast, Hyper Beam, Moonblast, Psychic, and Shadow Ball. Aegislash Aegislash was caught as a Honedge on Kalos Route 6. Aegilslash's most commonly used moves include Flash Cannon, Iron Head, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, and Shadow Sneak. Jumpluff Jumpluff was caught as a Hoppip on Kalos Route 7. Jumpluff's most commonly used moves include Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Bounce, Bullet Seed, Giga Drain, Leech Seed, and U-turn. Haxorus Haxorus was caught as an Axew at Connecting Cave in Kalos. Haxorus' most commonly used moves include Dragon Claw, Dual Chop, Giga Impact, Iron Tail, Outrage, Rock Slide, and X-Scissor. Vaporeon Vaporeon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Vaporeon's most commonly used moves include Acid Armor, Aqua Ring, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Muddy Water, and Surf. Jolteon Jolteon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Jolteon's most commonly used moves include Charge Beam, Double Kick, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Volt Switch, and Wild Charge. Flareon Flareon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Flareon's most commonly used moves include Fire Fang, Flareblitz, Giga Impact, Headbutt, Last Resort, Lava Plume, and Overheat. Espeon Espeon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Espeon's most commonly used moves include Dream Eater, Morning Sun, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Swift, and Yawn. Umbreon Umbreon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Umbreon's most commonly used moves include Bite, Dark Pulse, Iron Tail, Moonlight, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Toxic. Leafeon Leafeon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Leafeon's most commonly used moves include Double-Edge, Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis, and X-Scissor. Glaceon Glaceon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Glaceon's most commonly used moves include Blizzard, Hail, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Shadow Ball, and Swift. Sylveon Sylveon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Sylveon's most commonly used moves include Dazzling Gleam, Draining Kiss, Echoed Voice, Hyper Beam, Moonblast, Psyshock, and Shadow Ball. Nidoking Nidoking was captured as a Nidoran on Kalos Route 11. Nidoking's most commonly used moves include Bulldoze, Dig, Earthquake, Earth Power, Poison Jab, Megahorn, and Sludgebomb. Staraptor Staraptor was caught as a Starly on Kalos Route 11. Staraptor's most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Fly, Giga Impact, Return, and Roost. Wobbuffet Woffuffet was caught at Reflection Cave in Kalos. Wobbuffet's most commonly used moves include Counter, Destiny Bond, Encore, and Mirror Coat. Heracross Heracross was caught at Kalos Route 12. Heracross' most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Close Combat, Counter, Megahorn, Pin Missile, and Stone Edge. Flygon Flygon was caught as a Trapinch on Kalos Route 13. Flygon's most commonly used moves include Dig, Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Fly, and Stone Edge. Garchomp Garchomp was caught as a Gible on Kalos Route 13. Garchomp's most commonly used moves include Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Outrage, and Stone Edge. Chandelure Chandelure was caught as a Litwick at the Lost Hotel in Kalos. Chandelure's most commonly used moves include Confuse Ray, Fire Blast, Hex, Overheat, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Will-O-Wisp. Rotom Rotom was caught at the Lost Hotel in Kalos. Rotom's most commonly used moves include Blizzard, Hex, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Wave, and Volt Switch. Torkoal Torkoal was caught on Kalos Route 18. Torkoal's most commonly use moves include Body Slam, Fire Blast, Flame Wheel, Heat Wave, Overheat, Rapid Spin, and Rock Slide. Tyranitar Tyranitar was caught as a Pupitar on Kalos Route 18. Tyranitar's most commonly used moves include Crunch, Dark Pulse, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, and Stone Edge. Aggron Aggron was caught as a Lairon on Kalos Route 18. Aggron's most commonly used moves include Double-Edge, Head Smash, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, and Surf. Dragonite Dragonite was caught as a Dragonair on Kalos Route 21. Dragonite's most commonly used moves include Brick Break, Draco Meteor, Dragon Rush, Fire Blast, Hurricane, Thunder, and Surf. Serperior Serperior was given to Thomas as a Snivy by Professor Juniper as a gift in Unova. Serperior's most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Frenzy Plant, Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Leech Seed, and Synthesis. Samurott Samurott was caught as an Oshawott on Unova Route 1. Samurott's most commonly used moves include Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Megahorn, Razor Shell, Scald, Slash, and Surf. Excadrill Excadrill was caught as a Drilbur at the Relic Passage in Unova. Excadrill's most commonly used moves include Dig, Drill Run, Horn Drill, Earthquake, Rapid Spin, Rock Slide, and Slash. Whimsicott Whimsicott was caught as a Cottonee at Castelia City in Unova. Whimsicott's most commonly used moves include Giga Drain, Hurricane, Leech Seed, Moon Blast, Substitute, Toxic, and U-turn. Archeops Archeops was found as a Plume Fossil at the Relic Castle in Unova. Later it was revived into a Archen by Lenora in Nacrene City. Archeops' most commonly used moves include Acrobatics, Crunch, Dig, Fly, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, and U-turn. Carracosta Carracosta was found as a Cover Fossil at the Relic Castle in Unova. Later it was revived into a Tirtouga by Lenora in Nacrene City. Carracosta's most commonly used moves include Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, Rollout, and Waterfall. Metagross Metagross was caught as a Metang at the Giant Chasm in Unova. Metagross' most commonly used moves include Bullet Punch, Gyro Ball, Hammer Arm, Meteor Mash, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Zen Headbutt. Torterra Torterra was given to Thomas as a Turtwig by Professor Rowan in Sinnoh as a gift. Torterra's most commonly used moves include Crunch, Earthquake, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm, Leech Seed, Sandstorm, and Wood Hammer. Infernape Infernape was caught as a Chimchar on Sinnoh Route 201. Infernape's most commonly used moves include Blast Burn, Blaze Kick, Brick Break, Close Combat, Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, and Shadow Claw. Gallade Gallade was caught as a Ralts on Sinnoh Route 208. Gallade's most commonly used moves include Brick Break, Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Psycho Cut, Psychic, Night Slash, and X-Scissor. Noctowl Noctowl was caught as a Hoothoot on Sinnoh Route 210. Noctowl's most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Dream Eater, Extrasensory, Hyper Beam, Hypnosis, and Sky Attack. Sceptile Sceptile was given to Thomas as a Treecko by Professor Birch in Hoenn as a gift. Sceptile's most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Drynamic Punch, Energy Ball, Frenzy Plant, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, and X-Scissor. Blaziken Blaziken was caught as a Torchic at Petalburg Woods in Hoenn. Blaziken's most commonly used moves include Blaze Kick, Brave Bird, Fire Punch, Flamethrower, High Jump Kick, Overheat, and Sky Uppercut. Swampert Swampert was caught as a Mudkip at Dewford Town in Hoenn. Swampert's most commonly used moves include Avalanche, Bulldoze, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Rock Slide, Muddy Water, and Waterfall. Typhlosion Typhlosion was given to Thomas as a Cyndaquil by Professor Elm as a gift in Johto. Meganium Meganium was caught as a Chikorita on Johto Route 29. Venasaur Venasaur was given to Thomas as a Bulbasaur by Professor Oak as a gift in Kanto. Venasaur's most commonly used moves include Frenzy Plant, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm, Leech Seed, Power Whip, Sludge Bomb, and Solar Beam. Charizard Charizard was caught as a Charmander on Kanto Route 24. Charizard's most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Blast Burn, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Flare Blitz, and Overheat.